


Six Sentences About Snow

by aderyn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bees, Cold Weather, Crystals, First Kiss, Love, Sherlock Holmes and Bees, Snow, Snow and Ice, Weather, crime and a lifetime, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"flatmates caught in flatmates like flakes, the crystals catching them in laughter and the crime of it at lashes caught, caught, the dead girl with the first flakes on her face, dissolved, solved, in seconds; a kiss."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Sentences About Snow

_Rare in central London—S.H._

Well so he said, texted, that first winter they lived through, flatmates caught in flatmates like flakes, the crystals catching them in laughter and the crime of it at lashes caught, caught, the dead girl with the first flakes on her face, dissolved, solved, in seconds; a kiss.

*****

_Jams guns_.

“Did in the desert,” John says, and there in his hand the avalanche heavy, the anchor unpulled.

*****

_Is hell on evidence—S.H._

You sent that sudden squall with a photo of a cooling body and oh, the night you came home it had fallen a brush; you landed so still I thought you were dead.

*****

_Falls so quiet in the night._

Six-pointed stars glittered under the microscope the New Year’s before he died, when with the strings he sang _glad_ , and was _._

*****

_Brushed from our lonicera this morning, Langstroths iced over-S.H._

Ice on the hives, John thinks, all wingbeats and winter, on the dry vines in the garden of the Linnaean-named cottage, the deepening bed, the fallow fields where they’ve lit, drifted, weatherproofed for crime.

*****

_It drifts over Sussex slow and true, wind southwest and London on the verge, bullet and dendrite, needle and star, distance crystallised in the live bodies that wrap us in the end, cover us quiet, six-fold their brilliance._

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Avalanche triggers](http://www.fsavalanche.org/encyclopedia/trigger.htm)   
> [Avalanche anchors](http://www.fsavalanche.org/encyclopedia/anchors.htm)   
> [Snow on the South Downs](http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-2291971/UK-weather-Hundreds-drivers-left-stranded-overnight-snow-storm-causes-traffic-chaos-South-East.html)   
> [Types of snowflakes](http://www.dnr.state.oh.us/parks/kidsthings/natthing200901/snowflakes1019types/tabid/21397/default.aspx)   
> [The hive in winter](http://www.dummies.com/how-to/content/how-to-keep-a-beehive-in-the-winter.html)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> There was first snow  
> where I am.


End file.
